Love and Complications
by Darth's Daughter
Summary: It's been 5 months since the shy Faunus girl and her eccentric history teacher decided to act on their feelings toward each other. But as they grow closer and closer together, life intervenes and throws a few curve balls their way. Everything comes at a price. Beta'd by The Dark Knight of Remnant. Sequel to History and Love
1. Prologue

When Velvet opened her eyes, she had no idea where she was, what time it was, or why she was naked. She felt something warm against her back, so she turned to see what it was, and saw Oobleck, sleeping soundly.

 _That's right,_ she remembered. _I'm at the hotel with Bartholomew… What time is it?_ she picked up her scroll and checked the time. _2 AM… Coco would be having a fit if I hadn't given her a reason I'd be out… I did make my excuse, right? … Yeah, I did… Wow, how did my life come to this? How did I go from a shy girl from Menagerie to waking up in bed with my history teacher? It probably started that first class I had with him… From the very beginning, I couldn't help but think he was handsome… I felt so silly for thinking it, but I couldn't help it… And he cared so much about what he was teaching… I guess that was just what I loved about him: how much he puts into everything he does… Of course, Coco found out about my crush and teased me about it… She teases me about everything… But I never cared… Even now, I don't care what she thinks… It's almost funny, the girl who followed all the rules and tried to do the right thing, in a secret relationship with her history teacher. Who would've guess?… And I wouldn't change any of it for the world._

She sat up and stretched, glancing over to Oobleck again. He was still sleeping soundly, while she was wide awake. _I really have no idea why he's with me… I'm only 18, he could probably find an older, more mature woman who's just as smart, if not smarter and more beautiful… But I guess I shouldn't be questioning things and just be happy with what the Fates decided…_

Feeling a little thirsty, the Faunus girl slowly got up to get a little water. She didn't notice Oobleck had woken up until he was out of bed, glasses on, and right up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted, leaning back against him.

"Is anything bothering you?" She heard a hint of concern creep into his voice.

"No, no… Just couldn't sleep…"

"Are you sure?" He gently turned her to face him, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You know you can tell me anything."

Velvet hesitated a moment before meeting his eyes. "Bartholomew, are you happy with me?"

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Now what sort of question is that? Of course I am."

She smiled and hugged him. "Just checking…"

At that moment, Oobleck noticed the water bottle she'd been drinking from. "Velvet. Did you open one of the water bottles in the stocked fridge?" She immediately got a guilty look on her face. "Those are eight lien each. I didn't really wish to pay that when I booked the room."

"I'm sorry…"

He gave her a look, then took the water bottle from her. "Well if I'm paying for it, then by god I'm going to drink some of it, too."

Velvet gave a tiny smile. "Fair enough."

Oobleck finished off the water and hugged his girlfriend close. "Let us go back to bed, shall we. I don't know about you, but I am still rather exhausted after how tonight went."

Velvet gave her best flirty smirk. "I don't know… I mean, I'm still awake. Are you sure you're too tired?"

He stared back at her blankly. "Yes, Velvet. I am."


	2. Unexpectedly Expecting

Team CFVY stood in and around the bathroom next to their room, concerned for one of their teammates. Velvet was kneeling in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach for the third time that day. Yatsuhashi, being the good friend he was, was holding her hair out of the way and patting her back while Coco and Fox stood nearby.

"Geez, girl," Fox muttered. "Maybe you should see the nurse, this is the second day like this."

Velvet finally stopped, accepting a paper towel from Yatsuhashi to wipe her mouth. "But I feel fine now. I always feel fine afterwards."

"You know, that's just how my cousin was when she-" Coco cut off, thinking hard. If this is a situation like my cousin, that means… Oh shit. "I'll be back."

A few hours later, Coco returned to the dorm room and threw a shopping bag at Velvet, startling the girl away from her book. "What's this?"

"Pregnancy tests. I got a few different brands to make sure."

Velvet's eyes widened. "Pregnancy- Coco, I'm not pregnant!"

"You've slept with him haven't you?"

The poor girl's face turned bright red. "U-um…"

"That's a yes. Have you had your period?"

"Gross!" Fox interrupted. "Yatsuhashi and I don't want to hear about that!"

"Fox, shut up."

"I'm only a little late..."

"More proof. Just take these tests."

"We were very careful, there's no way."

"Humor me."

"Fine…" The Faunus girl picked up the bag and went to the bathroom. This is a waste of time.

Coco followed her friend and stopped right outside the door. "Make sure to use at least 2 different brands to be sure."

"I will, I will."

Coco waited patiently for about 10 minutes, which she knew was double the time most tests needed, but she didn't want to rush her friend too much. When that time was up, she knocked on the door. "Vel? What did they say?"

She pressed her ear to the door, and heard a quiet, "Oh my god…"

"Velvet, open this door or I will break it down!"

Ever so slowly, Velvet opened the door, a different pregnancy test in each hand. "Th-they're both positive…"

Coco was silent for a moment before turning to go back to their room. "C-coco?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Then why are you going to our-"

"I'm just gonna talk to him." She went to her bed.

"Coco, you're not-"

"I'm just gonna talk to him." She pulled out her handbag.

"Then why did you get your-"

"I'm just gonna shoot him."

"COCO! You can't shoot him!"

"He knocked you up! I'm shooting him as many times as I possibly can!"

Before Velvet could protest more, Yatsuhashi grabbed Coco by the wrists. "I'll hold her back. Go talk to him.

"Away from the school, if you want him to live," Fox added.

"Thank you!" With that, Velvet ran to the nearest elevator, texting Bartholomew as she waited for it to reach the ground floor. We need to talk, now. Can you meet me as soon as possible? Off campus would be best.

Thankfully, he responded quickly. I will be at the airships in 5 minutes.

Velvet got to the airship in seconds and started pacing as she waited for Oobleck to get there, her heart pounding. This can't be happening… I'm far too young to be a mother… And we were so careful… What am I going to do? What will Bartholomew say? I've known women whose boyfriends left them when they got pregnant… Bartholomew wouldn't do that, would he? No, of course he wouldn't. But what if he gets fired… How will we take care of this baby? And I have to drop out of school… What am I going to do…?

Within five minutes as promised, Oobleck was there to meet Velvet at the airships, and they both boarded, thankfully the only people on the airship. The second they were sure no one would see them, Oobleck hugged his girlfriend. "What was so urgent that we had to meet as quickly as possible?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She slowly looked up at him. "B-bartholomew… I'm… I'm p-pregnant…"

Oobleck felt his heart stop. The word seemed to echo in his mind. Pregnant. Velvet is pregnant. With my child. And I have no idea what to do. "Oh… Oh Velvet… Are you sure?"

"I took two different brands of pregnancy tests to be sure… I'm really pregnant…" Tears were filling her big brown eyes. "Bartholomew, what are we going to do…?"

"I… I don't know, my dear… I don't know…" He gently held the frightened rabbit Faunus close, rubbing her back. He didn't know what they could do, but he was at least going to try and calm her down.

Unfortunately, judging by the fact that she started sobbing, he was not succeeding. "I'm going to have to drop out of school…" she said quietly. "And if Ozpin fires you…"

He hugged her tighter. "We'll figure something out," he tried to reassure her. "I promise you, whatever it takes, I will take care of you and our child."

Thankfully, she stopped crying rather quickly, but he could tell she was still tense. He placed a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head up to look at him, giving a reassuring smile. "Why don't we go out and get something to eat? We will go speak to Ozpin tomorrow, but for today, let us celebrate. We are going to be parents. It may make things more complicated, but that does not make it any less wonderful."

Velvet managed a small smile. "Ok… That sounds nice…"


	3. What's Expected

Velvet and Doctor Oobleck were both very anxious as they waited for the elevator to reach Ozpin's office. Velvet was very quiet, her ears twitching, and she jumped at the slightest noise. Oobleck seemed incapable of standing still, and was pacing quickly around the confined space. Their tension only intensified as they heard the soft _ding_ that meant they had arrived.

Ozpin looked up from the papers he was looking over as the two entered. "Hello, Dr. Oobleck, Miss Scarlatina. What can I do for you today?"

Deciding to just get it over with, Velvet stepped forward. "Professor Ozpin, I'm here to… To request the papers required to drop out of Beacon."

For the first time since Oobleck had known him, Ozpin seemed taken aback. "Why in the world would you want to drop out?"

This was the hard part, but she forced herself to speak, although she was unable to keep her voice steady. "I… I'm pregnant… I can no longer attend Beacon…"

Ozpin looked between her and Oobleck before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "I told you both to be _careful_."

"We were," Oobleck told him. "We were extremely cautious. But sometimes, all the precautions in the world are simply not enough."

"Clearly." Ozpin sighed and pulled a packet of papers out of one of his desk drawers. "Miss Scarlatina, please fill these out and deliver them to me as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir…"

Ozpin turned his attention to Oobleck. "As for you… I cannot deny I am disappointed, but we cannot change what has happened. I am putting you on probation until further notice. One more wrong move, and I will be forced to discharge you."

Oobleck was very startled. "Even now, you will still allow me to keep my job?"

"Miss Scarlatina, are you going to press charges or claim this was not consensual?"

"No, of course not," she replied quickly.

"Doctor Oobleck, do you intend to do the proper thing here?"

"Naturally. It's the way I was raised," he confirmed. Velvet didn't fully understand what he meant, but Ozpin did.

"Then there is no reason for me to resort to drastic measures. This is out of my hands. Of course, if you _want_ me to fire you…"

"No, no, I do not wish that in the slightest."

"Good. Then you both may go."

As they left Ozpin's office, Velvet looked at Oobleck. "So… Um, what did you mean by doing the proper thing here?"

"Hm? Oh, right… I probably should have discussed that with you first…"

"Discussed what with me?"

"Well… Considering that you are having my child… I was always taught that the proper thing to do was… marriage." Velvet froze in shock. Oobleck panicked and started to backpedal. "Although, if you do not wish to enter that kind of binding relationship with me, I am in no position to try to change your mind or force your hand."

"Oh, no! I mean, yes, I mean… Yes, I would love to marry you," the flustered girl finally managed to say, her face red.

Oobleck smiled warmly and pulled her in to kiss her. They held for a few seconds before breaking away. "I love you, Velvet Scarlatina. I will be very happy to have you as my wife."

Velvet smiled happily at him. "And I love you, Bartholomew Oobleck. I'd like nothing more than to have you as my husband." An uneasy look slowly appeared on her face. "I suppose I should go talk to my team about this…"

Oobleck's expression changed to that of fear. "Perhaps I should not be present for this."

Velvet gave him a nervous look. "I really don't want to face Coco on my own…"

Oobleck made the mistake of looking into his new fiancee's big, sweet, brown eyes. He could never say no to those eyes. "Very well, I will come with you."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you!"


	4. Expecting Trouble

After the two walked out, Ozpin rubbed his temple with a sigh. He had a feeling that this situation would continue to find ways to frustrate him.

As if in response to that thought, the elevator door opened, letting in Qrow and General Ironwood.

"What were Doctor Oobleck and Miss Scarlatina doing here?" Ironwood asked, his disapproval of the relationship still very obvious.

"Oh, nothing important," Ozpin tried to brush it off. He did _not_ want to deal with this right now.

"The looks on their faces didn't look like it was nothin' important," Qrow commented. "Come on, Oz. You know we're not letting you off that easy."

Ozpin started to attempt brushing it off again, but he knew his friends would never let it go until they got the information they wanted. "Miss Scarlatina came to drop out of Beacon. And I was just forced to put Doctor Oobleck on probation."

Ironwood looked taken aback. "Why?!"

"Apparently, Miss Scarlatina is expecting."

As expected, Ironwood looked like he was preparing to launch into a rant about how wrong Ozpin was to let the relationship continue and why he should fire Oobleck. But before he could, he was interrupted by Qrow's laughter.

"Hahahaha! Wow! Somehow I wasn't expecting that!" He pulled out his flask and raised it up, saying, "I drink for 'em!" before taking a swig and continuing to laugh.

"This is no laughing matter," Ironwood snapped.

"Then why do I find it so funny?"

"I knew allowing them to go on like they were was a bad idea! Now you have lost a huntress!" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least tell me you fired him."

"Of course I didn't. As I said, I put him on probation."

"What?! Ozpin, the man got one of your students _pregnant_. Allowing him to continue working around other young Huntresses is irresponsibly putting their well beings in danger as well. How long until this happens again?"

Ozpin gave him a slight look. "James, if he even _considered_ sleeping with anyone else at this point, I would not have to worry about him anymore because Miss Scarlatina would take care of him herself."

"Hell hath no fury like a- well you guys know the quote," Qrow piped in.

Ozpin ignored Qrow's comment and continued. "Also, if I fire him, how is he supposed to care for his pregnant wife?"

Ironwood paused in shock. "Wait, wife?"

"Yes, they intend to marry," the headmaster explained.

"Wow," Qrow chuckled again. "And here I thought I couldn't get any more surprised!"

"Well, I still say he shouldn't be allowed to keep teaching here," the general insisted.

"I see. So you would prefer Miss Scarlatina to try and struggle to raise her child alone? Have her need to work while pregnant, or search for someone to watch that child while she's busy working a job or two just so she can provide for them both? Or worse, she should be forced to give up that child because she cannot provide for herself, let alone an infant?"

"Let me sum this up for you, Jimmy," Qrow interjected, smirking at Ironwood. "Checkmate."

"James," Ozpin stopped Ironwood from retorting. "Firing Doctor Oobleck would only cause problems for him, Miss Scarlatina, and their baby. They have enough to worry about with Miss Scarlatina's family and teammates. I already know her leader disapproves of him. And her parents are very protective."

"Oh damn! I didn't even think about that." Qrow pulled his flask out again. "I'm gonna take another drink for that level of hell he's walking into."

"I suspect Miss Scarlatina is going to have a difficult time keeping her leader from… expressing her anger to him. And if Miss Adel doesn't, her father certainly will. Doctor Oobleck is lucky his fiancee will most likely defend him."

Ironwood looked a little skeptical. "That timid girl?"

Ozpin paused to roll the factors through his head. "I did say most likely. I am sure her concern for his safety will outweigh her timidity. Of course, I have been wrong before."

"I've got twenty lien on him getting at least a bullet to the knee," Qrow gambled.

"I will not be betting against you."

"Always such a killjoy, Oz."

In Team CFVY's dorm, Coco was pacing angrily. She had meant to stay up to talk to Velvet the night before, but she hadn't come home. _I don't even know what I'm going to do with those two I'm so pissed._ As if on command, the door opened, revealing the couple in question. At the first sight of the professor, she stomped toward him with a fire in her eyes. She pointed at him and shouted, "You!"

Before she could even come up with what punishment she was going to dish out, Yatsuhashi grabbed her by her arms and held her back. He looked Oobleck in the eye and said, "You have your opportunity to explain. Don't squander it."

Oobleck became visibly nervous at that, exchanging a look with Velvet. The Faunus took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, as you guys heard yesterday, I'm… Pregnant… And I just went to Ozpin to drop out of school…"

" _What?!_ " her leader shouted.

Seeing her leader so angry, Velvet hurried to finish what she had to say. "But Bartholomew and I are also getting married! Coco, you're maid of honor!"

Coco paused at that, squinted her eyes at the apparently engaged girl, and thought it over. "I'm not wearing pink."

"Of course not, I hate pink."

"Do I get a say in picking your wedding dress?"

"Naturally."

"Bridesmaids dresses?"

"Of course."

"Will there be an open bar?"

"Um, I hadn't thought about-"

"Velvet," Coco interrupted her, "Will. There be. An open. Bar?"

"Yes?" Velvet yielded.

Coco stared her teammate down a bit more before saying, "Fine. Yatsuhashi, you can let me go, I'm calm."

Yatsuhashi cautiously released his leader before looking to Velvet. "I am pleased you are getting married. I am very happy for you." He then looked to Oobleck. "I am pleased you did not force my hand. Do not make me regret my lack of action."

Oobleck nodded nervously. "Believe me, I have no intention of doing anything that would make you feel you had to… take action."

Fox smiled at his friend. "Congrats, Vel. Still think the whole student-teacher thing's a little weird. But whatever makes you happy, I guess. I just hope your parents let him live long enough for you to, you know, actually get married."

Oobleck went pale. "I did not even think of them… How concerned should I be?"

Coco smirked a little. "Her dad's a cop. And he's _really_ protective. Didn't even want her to come to Beacon. Thought being a Huntress was too dangerous for his little girl. So... you're gonna die."

Velvet quickly gave a reassuring smile. "He wouldn't _kill_ you."

"What about severely injure?" Coco asked.

Velvet paused before answering. "I can make no promises except a promise to at least try to stop him."

"Well, that is comforting," Oobleck muttered sarcastically.


End file.
